


Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson

by larrylovespenis



Series: Homos in the Street [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1880s, Acceptance, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not really sure what else to tag, Smut, Top Harry, poshharry, poshlouis, writerlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, we are both married, Christian and we live in a town where being a homo is despicable. This is so terribly wrong."</p><p>"If this is so wrong then I hope every wrong I am faced with feels as good as you."</p><p>Where Harry and Louis are both married in the late 1800s but can't help but feel attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> The final part! I cried teared up a bit at the end just btw ahaha, hope you enjoy!

Days, weeks, months, to a year passed. Harry and Louis were definitely in love. With soft whispers between each interaction and gentle, secret touches whenever they were near each other.

It had been, bliss. Louis couldn't believe how wonderful the pass year had been with Harry. He was sweet, caring, loving, sexy, powerful, charismatic. Everything Louis wanted to be as a man, but he can settle for having a man like that.

Louis never thought that he'd like to be doted on, or cared after. But thus year has shown him that he does in fact, like being the little housewife that looks after the husband and kids. Not that there is any husband or children involved. He likes to dream.

Currently, in the small office space where Louis likes to write (and where his first encounter with Harry took place). Ink is on various pieces of pages, spelling out words that comes from his creative mind.

A knock on the door startles him, and lets the ink pen accidently skip across the page creating a jagged line through Louis' work.

Louis huffs but gets up to open the door. Harry is standing there, bright smile, lovely dimples.

"Hello," he says and Louis grins shyly. Still overwhelmed by Harry's simple beauty.

Harry walks in and shuts the door, before immediately cupping Louis' cheeks and kissing him.

"Careful, the curtains are open." Louis warns, furthering away from Harry's grasp.

"That's easily fixed."

With a sly smirk Harry roughly shuts the curtains as if he's in some sort of theatre show. Louis giggles.

He walks over and slings his arms around Harry's shoulders. Up on tippy toes he whispers, "I've missed you dearly. A day sure is torturous when you're longing for someone."

Harry chuckles deeply, enclosing Louis with his own arms. "I understand. I feel the same. My arms miss the feeling of you within them. No matter how long we're apart, I wish it was you sleeping beside me and not my whore of a wife." Harry admits and Louis places a hand over his mouth.

"Harry!" Louis gasps. "Don't call her that."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I'll call her what I want. She shouldn't open her damn legs for every man that visits my home, and she does it right under my nose. As if I'm so stupid that I don't notice a thing!"

Louis sighs and rubs Harry's shoulders. "If you're mad about the cheating, you're no better love." 

Harry nips Louis' top lip. "One man, my dear. She has around a dozen."

Louis gives Harry an unimpressed look before he moves back to his desk.

Harry follows and places his hand on the back of Louis' neck, massaging gently.

Louis moves with the touch, creaking his neck into Harry's warm hand.

"I've missed your sweet body too Lou. Whenever I touch myself I think of you. Running your hand over my chest, going further down and wrapping those fingers of yours over my cock. I close my eyes and imagine you on your knees, servicing me. Doing what you do, so well..." Harry's voice is low and seductive.

Goosebumps rise on Louis' skin near his ear. Harry goes closer to Louis, his front touching Louis' back.

"I imagine, your lips taking me in deep and good. My hand in your hair pushing you further making you take it. Choking you with my cock. I know how much you love it, being my only private cockslut. Can you imagine what some men would do to get their filthy hands on you?" Harry groans, gripping Louis' arse as he speaks.

"Those men will have to imagine, because you're mine, and am I glad."

Louis turns around and presses his lips to Harry's. Moaning into the kiss, they grip and grab at each other trying to touch as much as they can.

"Am I turning you on, baby?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and goes to kiss him again but Harry pulls back.

"Yeah? How am I? Use your words, tell me."

Harry goes to kiss Louis' neck and he moans quietly.

"Y-Your so sexy all the time. I want your cock all the time Harry." Louis says breathlessly.

"How do you want my cock?"

"Down my throat, so far that I can barely breathe, inside of me where I can feel you near my stomach. When you cum I want it all over me, I want your marks imprinted on me forever." Louis says huskily and Harry chuckles darkly.

He clears Louis' desk and places him on it. Harry rips off his shirt and pants before stripping Louis too.

He's rubbing over himself, taking in Louis' beautiful and utterly sexy body.

"Got me so hard." Harry says.

Louis agrees before he grabs Harry and pulls him down in a brushing intense kiss.

Both their erections rubs against each other and Louis whines.

Harry moves down and slips himself into Louis. Louis arches his back and moans loudly, scratching down Harry's muscular back.

"Fuck me." Louis says and Harry does. He rams into Louis hard and fast.

Harry grunts with each thrust, loving the way Louis feels.

"So good, gonna come so quickly."

Louis jerks himself off until he's coming, breaths coming out erratic.

Harry comes afterwards and collapses onto Louis.

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"I love you too." Louis says back.

*

The next week Harry and Louis are out at the stables. There's no one there since it's a Sunday morning, everyone else is at church and they both managed to somehow sneak away.

Harry's fingers intertwine with Louis' and Louis smiles bashfully.

"I've had an idea." Harry says suddenly. Louis looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he questions.

"I love you. And by now, I sure hope you know that."

Louis nods, "I know, I love you too."

Harry sighs shakily before continuing. "I want to move Louis. And by move I don't mean to another town, I mean another country. Somewhere, far away, where nobody knows me, who I am."

Louis stops and lets go of Harry's hand.

"Harry I- why would you leave!? You're whole life is here, your work, your home...an-and me." Louis asks is confusion.

Harry just laughs lightly. "Those things mean nothing to me Louis. But you know what does, you do."

"Then why are you leaving me? Obviously I mean nothing to you if you're just going to shack up and move to another country!" Louis shouts pushing Harry away when he wants to come closer.

"But Louis, I wouldn't be leaving you."

Louis gives him a quizzical look. "What on earth do you mean? Stop talking in riddles!"

"I want you to come with me. I want to move so we can escape, leave this hiding and tedious tippy toeing around everyone behind! I want to love you wherever I am, and not worry about what others have to say." Harry explains, holding Louis' hands to his chest.

Louis just looks and him and laughs in disbelief. "You're mad Harry. It's ludicrous. Only until hell freezes over will we ever get that type of freedom. We'd have to travel to the stars to love freely." Louis says and Harry frowns at the negative response.

"Oh Louis, you're not being realistic, if we moved maybe to America or even Australia, we could own our own land. It would be private, secluded. No one would know." Harry reasons, his eyes lighting up with each word.

Louis shakes his head again. "No, no, n-no Harry, your not being realistic. This, what we are, what we're doing is wrong. I shouldn't have let it get this far..." Louis mutters running a hand over his face.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Louis I don't understand..."

"Harry, we are both married,  Christian and we live in a town where being a homo is despicable. This is so terribly wrong." Louis explains and Harry gapes at him before speaking.

"If this is so wrong, then I hope every wrong I am faced with feels as good as you."

Louis' blue eyes flick to Harry. His heart is aching and he can't handle the way Harry is looking at him.

"I love you Louis. I want to spend my life with you, please. Please just- leave with me, escape, we can create our own paradise." Harry's voice cracks when he sees Louis shaking and wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can't Harry. It's too much. I have a wife. I have my own life here. I can't just give up everything, for what? A little bit of freedom and some summer romance? I can't loose something that gives me stability." Louis says weakly and Harry bites his lip.

His green orbs tearing up as he begs Louis not to leave.

A fleeting, painful glance is shared between the two before Louis rushes off and leaves Harry behind.

*  
That night, Louis is hurting. He's in his bedroom, some horrible love book in his hand. He shouldn't be adding Harry to the scenarios in his head. He should be adding his wife, the woman that he loves.

Suddenly, Melina walks in, she's only in her dark blue robe and Louis smiles weakly at her.

"What's the matter love?" He asks, popping off his glasses to look at her.

She smiles, almost sadly. She comes over and sits at the end of the bed.

"I've always knew, I suppose. Those, small camping trips you and Harry used to take every weekend. Then you both started planning to have little lunch get togethers." She starts and Louis swallows.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks.

She sighs deeply before continuing, "I hadn't always knew about what exactly was going on but I had an inkling. But everything was made clear to me today."

"Melina I don't think you know what you're talking about." Louis tries to stop her but she simply puts her hand up to silence him.

"I was looking for a bucket, Annalise, Holly and I wanted to water the flowers at the back of the church. When I went to the stables, I couldn't help but hear your voice. So, naturally I peeked and when I saw your hand in Harry's I-"

Louis gasps quietly, looking away from Melina.

"I think it made a lot more sense. The secret glances, the gentle touches. It made sense. Then Harry said I love you. I knew it was more than you, experimenting if you will. You cared for each other. It showed, I saw, I understood. I know that I should be livid, I should be screaming and slapping you; telling you to leave and never come back. But, at the end of the day, you won't stop loving him." Melina's voice is soft and careful. Her words are ringing in Louis' ears.

They're true, god are they true. He wants to apologise, to say he's sorry for going behind her back. But for some reason no words seem to form.

Melina wraps her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. Louis can fell tears on his neck and he bites his lip from crying himself.

"Go with him Louis. Love him, and let him love you. He's right, you both should be able to love without worrying what would happen if anyone found out. Be free, don't give up on something real. I just want you to know, that I won't hold a grudge against you. Because the heart wants what it wants, and from what I can see, it wants Harry more than anything on this earth."

*

Louis runs, he runs to Harry's house. Opening the door not worrying about the maids and butlers staring at him with bemused looks.

He bursts into Harry's office. He's sitting a pencil in his hand. He looks up and his face lights up.

"Louis?" He questions.

"Let's go. I'm going with you. We're going right now. Pack your stuff we're leaving!" Louis yells.

"Lou, Louis slow down!" Harry says when he sees Louis opening up a door that leads to Harry's bedroom. He opens up a suitcase and starts packing away random clothes.

"Louis." Harry hisses. Louis looks back, blowing a piece of hair out of his face.

"What?"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Louis grins and goes to hug Harry.

"Someone told me not to give up on something real. So I won't."

Harry beams before kissing Louis.

*

They're on a ship. A large ship with over a thousand people. It's a trip to America. A trip to hopeful freedom.

Louis looks over the edge, the ship hasn't departed yet and he's looking over all the different people on the ground waving at other passengers.

He scans the crowd some more before he notices his wife. His wife is dressed beautifully, hair up, makeup impeccable.

She waves with a small smile.

Louis waves back and mouths, I'll always love you.

Melina smiles and mouths back, I will too, take care.

Harry appears by Louis' side, sliding an arm around his waist.

"You ready?" Harry whispers and Louis nods.

Harry smiles before kissing Louis on the lips cupping his cheeks and smoothing his thumb over Louis' cheekbones.

Louis takes one more look at Melina before he goes off with Harry to go to the front of the ship.

Louis stands in front while Harry stands behind him. The ships starts up and leaves the dock.

Louis looks over the sea that will soon become he's view for the next 6 months.

He'll get bored of seeing the same blue ocean, he's sure of it. But the view of Harry, with his hair blowing in the wind and a soft but loving smile aimed at him.

Oh no, Louis will never get bored with that view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the support on this series! Kudos and comments are appreciated! xx


End file.
